dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Kryptonian Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. Opening multiple capsules will mail you the following Artifacts: Open 5 to receive Solar Amplifier Open 10 to receive Amulet of Rao Open 15 to receive Bottled City Soder lt also has the possibility to contain items such as: Reactive Battle Boots Collection Reactive Battle Gauntlets Collection Reactive Battle Spaulders Collection Various New Hairstyles Enhanced Hero of Kandor Gear Hero of Kandor Gear Sunstones, Seals, and Catalysts! ...And More! | quote = }} A Kryptonian Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was first released on June 27th, 2018. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the Duo Event, Stabilizer Fragmentation. Stabilizer Fragmentation can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. *"Reactive Gear" Collections **A Feet Worse than Death **Hands of Fate **Shoulder the Load *Gear **Hero of Kandor gear ***Hero of Kandor Helmet Box ***Hero of Kandor Spaulders Box ***Hero of Kandor Breastplate Box ***Hero of Kandor Greaves Box ***Hero of Kandor Boots Box ***Hero of Kandor Gauntlets Box ***Hero of Kandor Belt Box ***Hero of Kandor Wings Box **Enhanced Hero of Kandor gear ***Enhanced Hero of Kandor Helmet Box ***Enhanced Hero of Kandor Spaulders Box ***Enhanced Hero of Kandor Breastplate Box ***Enhanced Hero of Kandor Greaves Box ***Enhanced Hero of Kandor Boots Box ***Enhanced Hero of Kandor Gauntlets Box ***Enhanced Hero of Kandor Belt Box ***Enhanced Hero of Kandor Wings Box *Hair Styles **Asymmetrical Mohawk **Asymmetrical Mohawk - Ombre **Asymmetrical Mohawk - Streaks **Long Wavy Hair **Long Wavy Hair - Ombre **Long Wavy Hair - Streaks **Short Curly Hair **Short Curly Hair - Ombre **Short Curly Hair - Streaks *Catalysts *Sunstones **Dazzling Sunstone **Luminous Sunstone **Radiant Sunstone **Shimmering Sunstone **Sparkling Sunstone Bonus rewards Opening 5 Kryptonian Time Capsules grants the Solar Amplifier artifact, opening 10 grants the Amulet of Rao and opening 15 grants the Bottled City Soder via mail. Your progress can be tracked via the Feats menu, under General -> Artifacts. Time Capsule Versions Trivia *The Kryptonian Time Capsule does not contain sub-capsules anymore, but all items directly. A random choice of five items will be presented via Loot Picker once opened. Gallery TC 381 (2).jpg TC 362 (2).jpg TC 361 (2).jpg TC 261 (2).jpg Loot - Lockbox and Kryptonian Time Capsule.png See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule Category:Box